Watching the sun set
by ladidadida1111980
Summary: What a happy ending might look like for Annie & Eyal
1. Chapter 1

**This story is set after the season 5 / series finale Gold Soundz.**

When I first saw this episode I was disappointed – it is such a non-ending. When I recently rewatched it I realized how ingenious it is though – it lets you project whatever you want into Annie's final words "Got it". For me as an avid Eyal / Annie shipper what ought to be projected here is clear – an Annie / Eyal happy ending. I have tried to make not too sappy, but leave me your ideas in the reviews if I should inject some more grit.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Covert Affairs. Dialogue from my favorite season 3 and 5 episodes marked in italics.**

All the weighty conversations of the day were still swirling around in Annie's head. Her conversation with Ryan had gone about as well as she could have hoped for, but she still had the nagging feeling that he did not really get what made her reluctant to say yes to his crazy idea.

Annie had told him _"What makes us so great is what makes this so difficult. Our jobs are risky and people I've loved have died doing this kind of work. … I don't want to lose you."_ her way of telling him she could not see herself marrying him. She could sense from his reply _"You can do this job and die and not do this job and die"_ that he did not quite understand that after Simon the idea of losing someone close to her was overwhelming.

Her conversation with Joan threw her even more off balance. Joan clearly had gone to bat for her _"Thank you for coming in. I know you don't work here anymore, so you are not obligated. I'm going to be heading up a major task-force. I'd like you to join me. … You Annie Walker, because you are dyed-in-the-wool CIA."_ But it was difficult for Annie to accept this now " _A few months ago I would have done anything to have this conversation. I risked my health and my life to keep this job."_ – she understood intuitively that Joan valued her as an operative, but she did not think she understood just how difficult all of what she had been through was for her.

Then Auggie had shown up on her doorstep and really thrown her doubts into high gear. " _I have news … I am leaving the agency. I wanted to tell you in person. … I turned in my paperwork to support yesterday. I realized this life gives me a lot, but there's a price. And I don't really know anything else, but I'm ready to try something new. … Natasha and I are going to travel the world together. Be together."_

Annie was trying to process his decision and at the same time trying to find the courage to make her own big decision _"That's a bold choice …. I just have a lot of big decisions to make. … I know I'm the first one out of the plane. Mission decisions life and death I can do in a split second, but these are … more difficult"_

When Auggie said _"Close your eyes. Wisdom of the blind…" she closed her eyes "I want you to look inside yourself. I want you to try and feel your instincts talking to you. Your intuition has never let you down before. It won't now. So trust it. Trust your heart."_

She smiled and opened her eyes and let out a quick sigh **_"Got it"_**.

She said her good-byes to Auggie, packed a small carry-on and hailed a taxi to the airport. As luck would have it the next plane to her destination would be leaving in just an hour.


	2. Chapter 2

Auggie of course had been right – he was almost always right. When she had closed her eyes her analytical mind finally stopped running through scenarios and doing risk assessment and one voice came clear to her mind, the one person that had always understood her best.

Her mind played it back for her - she had just been diagnosed with myocarditis and she thought her life as she knew it was over. Of course he knew exactly what to say:

 _"You know what I think? I think this is a gift. I think this is your way out."_

 _"How can you say that with a straight face?"_

 _"Every spy always talks about getting out before it's too late. No one ever does."_

 _"Where would I go?"_

 _"Anywhere you like – a mountaintop, the beach. You can use my boat if you want. Stay here in my house. The point is get out before it's too late."_

 _"The last time you quit, how long did you stay away for?"_

 _"I don't have a heart condition"_

 _"It can be managed"_

 _"So you're gonna keep this hidden from your agency? For how long? … The Talmud teaches us…"_

 _"The Talmud? Really?"_

 _"This is life or death, Neshama. I'm bringing out the big guns. Now the Talmud tells us that for the sake of peace, one may lie, but peace itself should never be a lie. If you conceal this, it'll just eat you up from inside. You'll never find what you are looking for."_

 _"Being a spy is all that matters to me."_

 _"I don't believe that for a second. You care deeply about too many people for that to be true."_

 _"But being in the field is who I am."_

 _"That's one of the saddest things I've ever heard."_

Of course she hadn't been ready to admit it back then, but he was right. Pursuing the man who she considered a mortal enemy all the way to Russia to come to Auggie's rescue and to Argentina to get his friend out, only to have said enemy save her life and turn into an ally of sorts had opened up a whole new perspective on what they were doing. She appreciated Ryan's willingness to follow here anywhere, to support any opp she wanted to run, but she missed Eyal's unflinching honesty when it came to their life as spies. So here she was on her way to Israel to talk to him about what was next for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Eyal's life had always been complicated, medical school interrupted by the death of his sister, joining Mossad to get a shot at revenge, his marriage to Ronit and having a son so soon after, they had barely had time to figure out the details of their life together when Avi came along. And then of course when he finally told her about what he did for a living they had a huge fight, she called him selfish and she was probably right. He had not given his marriage a fair shot the first time around and so he was relieved when she had suggested giving it another try – he would get another chance to be a good father and husband.

Eyal had always had an adventurous and rebellious streak and after losing his sister Sarah he had tried to tame those impulses and looked for some stability. Ronit had offered that to him, but he could not offer her what she needed – a devoted husband and father who did not take any unnecessary risks. And now here they were, three months into their second go-around and even though they were both older and wanted to make it work they both knew it would not work out – they were simply too different.

His thoughts wandered to Annie. Annie with her sometime exasperating sense of empathy had brought something back in him that he did not even know he had lost along the way. She seemed to always see right through his audacious flirtation that he often used to hide his true feelings – she had understood that evening at the bar in DC why he did what he had to do. Yes, she had tried to stop him, but he had seen it in her eyes that she understood – she had been through this kind of pain and would do the exact same thing if she had to. He knew the tenderness before she tied him to the bed had not been all for show, she had been torn between trying to comfort him and stopping him.

When he had told Annie about his reconciliation with his ex-wife after their unsuccessful chase in Istanbul and told her _"The point is if you feel something for this guy, then go home and tell him."_ and she had said to him _"I'm happy for you Neshama"_ it had almost broken his heart. What had he expected she would say? Had he really hoped she would say "I don't really love him, I love you"?

So here he was, his marriage in shambles for the second time and he did not even know where in the world she was and who she was with. When he felt like this there was only one place where his over-active mind would find some peace, so after saying his good-byes to Ronit and Avi he boarded the next plane in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Annie got off the plane in Jerusalem and had to think back to her last two visits – the most recent one with the devastating news of her heart condition, and the earlier visit when she was still finding her footing in the spy game that had started off so playful and carefree. She missed those days – she half hoped Eyal would meet her at the airport with another witty sign.

She had been wandering around Jerusalem for a couple of days now, unsure of what to do next. When she had hopped on the first plane out of DC she had sort of pictured everything would fall into place when she got here, but of course things were more complicated now that his ex-wife was back in the picture. She would probably not take to kindly to her knocking on his door.

Getting information about his whereabouts from Auggie was no longer an option and she could just about see Joan raise an eyebrow skyward if she approached her – she had long suspected there was more to Annie and Eyal than just a friendship even though there never had been. Eyal's boss Rivka really did not like her so she was out as a source of information as well.

She would have to make up a cover-story and use her spy skills on one of the neighbors. Good thing her Hebrew was still pretty fluent. Half an hour and two cups of tea later she had what she needed – he had left yesterday morning with the duffle-bag that he always took with him when he went sailing. His wife and son had left 2 hours later with 3 big suitcases. Gotta love those nosy neighbors.

Back when they were saying goodbye in Amsterdam in what now feels like another life she had told him _"I need to get home. Put down some roots." "For now. Timing is everything Neshama. But one day, you and I will be sitting somewhere, looking at a sunset thinking of nothing at all. Maybe not this boat in Greece, but one day. And then that will be a lovely evening." "I hope so"_ she had said and it seemed that 'one day' was getting closer.


	5. Chapter 5

When Annie arrived in Athens she could start to feel the pressure of the last few weeks draining away from her. She grabbed a taxi to the port of Piraeus right away. She had the driver stop at a small liquor store before they reached the harbor. It was not that difficult to find 'The Flying Lavin' – most everybody seemed to know the beautifully restored classic ketch and its owner.

Eyal was busy down below readying the boat for his trip to the islands when he heard someone walking up to dock. He did have the occasional visit from dock neighbors stopping by to chat, but most of them did not wear high-heeled shoes. No, it can't be, he said to himself – would she remember about his boat and the open invitation he had extended in Amsterdam and on her last visit to Jerusalem?

He popped his head out the hatch with a smile ready – and broke out into a full-blown grin when he saw her walking down the dock swinging a small shopping bag. He wiped the grease from the engine on his hands off on a small rag and accepted the bag she handed to him and then reached out his hand to help her onto the boat. He handed her some cushions to get her settled comfortably in the cockpit and then grabbed two glasses and some ice to produce two ice-cold Sazeracs.

He handed her one of the glasses, then settled himself comfortably with the other one across from her in the cockpit and finally said "Welcome aboard the Flying Lavin, Neshama. What brings you here?" "I am taking you up on the offer to join you on your boat and think of nothing at all – at least for a while." "Ah, but I know that is not why you are here Annie, I think you are dying to talk to me about your adventures in Czechnya and Buenos Aires." he said with a grin. Annie knew she shouldn't be surprised that he could read her so well and at times seemed to know her better than she knew herself.

So she told him about everything.


	6. Chapter 6

Afternoon turned into evening and while a fish stew with the day's catch was bubbling away on the stove below a companionable silence had fallen over the cockpit. The sun was about to set behind them when Eyal impulsively moved over to her side of the cockpit and pulled her into his arms. She leaned back into his embrace, head on his chest and they watched the sunset together – truly thinking of nothing at all.

After they had their dinner of an incredibly tasty fish stew with a bottle of Greek red wine he had made up the quarter berth for her and she had drifted off to sleep easily. She had never known that sleeping on a boat with the waves gently lapping on its sides could be so peaceful. Annie realized she should have given this a try a long time ago…

Sometime during the middle of the night the wind picked up and the rattling of the rigging woke her up. She got up to take a look out the companionway hatch when she heard Eyal moving around in his forward berth. She walked up to his berth and he held up his blanket for her to slip under and for once she did not hesitate. He wrapped his arms around her and within minutes they were both back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

When Eyal was first waking up in the morning he felt he must still be dreaming. He seemed to remember that Annie had shown up the day before and that they had talked about so many things, from her trying to process how a Russian spy who had one day been trying to kill her best friend could have suddenly turned into an ally. How Joan had not been willing to back her up when she found out about her heart condition, but had gladly accepted her help and let her put her life on the line when Auggie was in jeopardy and now had asked her to come back to work with her.

They had also talked about more personal things – her relationship with Ryan and how he had backed her up in the field when she needed him and been incredibly supportive of her decisions. Yet what had troubled her was the feeling that he didn't truly understand how conflicted she felt about the life of a spy. How she could on the one hand be so good at it and yet ask herself as often as she did if it was really worth it. She could not marry him if he could not understand that part of her.

Eyal had wondered briefly if he should tell her about him and Ronit, the last time he had tried in Istanbul he had some trouble finding the right words. But he realized that he owed it to her and also that she was the person most likely to understand, seeing that she always looked for the good in people and her empathy was boundless. And she did understand – his situation was not so different from hers after all, Ronit even after all the years that she had known him had trouble understanding his fears and doubts.

When he finally dared to open his eyes and saw her curled up in his arms he could not suppress a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Annie woke up when a stray ray of sun hit her face. She was keenly aware of Eyal's presence, his arms wrapped around her – yet it did not feel strange at all, in fact she felt totally at peace for the first time in months. Yes, she realized, he had always made her feel safe, understood, loved even with all her flaws when she was with him. She had denied her own feelings for him for so long and now she did not seem to be able to find a good reason why.

Eyal made coffee and while she was sitting in the cockpit sipping on her first cup he busied himself with making breakfast. She was looking out at the cloudless blue sky when she heard him coming up the companionway – with a plate of scrambled eggs, some tomatoes and fresh fruit. She dug in even though she was usually not big on eating breakfast. She could get used to eating this well.

She was day-dreaming when she heard Eyal say "I was planning on a sailing trip to the islands, Neshama. Will you join me for a few days and see if we can't soothe your restless heart for a while. Doctor's orders." She smiled at his words – he always sounded so over the top, but she had learned over the years that he had an uncanny ability to be over the top and and totally sincere at the same time – and that he almost always knew what she needed better than she did herself – so she said "Yes I will."

They went to the local market to pick up a few more supplies and a wide brimmed hat to protect her against the sun's rays and set sail on a freshening breeze.


	9. Chapter 9

For 2 weeks they sailed in the mornings and found themselves an anchorage for the night in the early afternoon, swam, dove and fished for some tasty treats for dinner. They let the breeze take them where it would take them – just like letting the current take you. She had found that metaphor so over the top at the time, but now she started to understand a little of what Eyal had been talking about three years ago in DC.

 _"Life takes you where it takes you. You can only steer so much, sometimes not at all. History taught us that." "Don't fight the current, is that it?" "Or swim with it. Instead of fighting, live your life. Yeah, the current may know something you don't." "That doesn't sound like you at all." "Why not, it's completely me. Sometimes you just have to let the river take you." "And where has the river taken you?" "Today, it's taken me here. With you."_

And Annie started to realize just how much easier her life could be if she relinquished control just a little bit and let the current take her.


	10. Chapter 10

They had made it all the way to Santorini the evening before – the southernmost point of the island group of the Cyclades and the southernmost point of the trip. They had anchored off the Old Port and set off in the morning to explore the top of the island. Eyal had been here before, but Annie was blown away by the beauty of the island. They had lunch in a little café overlooking the caldera and after a trip to the market to pick up some of the island's famous produce and a bottle of the local dry white wine they had made their way back to the boat and weighed anchor.

Now they were anchored in a small protected anchorage on the west side of the island in the center of the caldera, away from all the bustling tourists. This was the point in their trip where they would start making their way back north to Athens. The trip had given Annie a chance to do some soul-searching about what was next for her. Annie had talked to Eyal about just about every topic, from ancient Greek philosophers to his take on world politics, especially of course as they affected his homeland, but after the first afternoon they had not talked any more about the decision Annie had to make.

They had grown close over the last 2 weeks – spending time in such close quarters, reading together, cooking together, eating together they had learned a lot about each other. They had been able to rebuild the trust that had been shaken by the events in West Virginia and Amsterdam on the hunt for Khalid Ansari. Eyal was still hurting from the realization that his marriage was now irrevocably over and Annie was trying to come to terms with the realization that while she loved Ryan for his companionship and his unwaivering support she did not love him enough to marry him.

They had fallen asleep in each other's arms a number of nights, helping them get through this rough patch, but they had carefully avoided taking it any further. They both knew the timing wasn't right.


	11. Chapter 11

After another amazing dinner of grilled fresh fish and charred eggplant they were sitting in the cockpit sipping their wine. Eyal was silent because he sensed Annie was ready to talk about her future and he wanted to make sure that when she did it was of her own volition. She had his words in her mind _"It's different in Israel. Our ambitions are about life, living well, not our careers."_ when she said "I will not be going back to the CIA."

She had identified with being a spy for the CIA for so long and if anyone had told her that would change she would have been adamant to tell them it never could. But then Auggie had come to her place and told her _"I am leaving the agency. … I really don't know anything else, but I am ready to try something new."_ He had made her look inside herself then, listen to her instincts and trust her heart.

She had seen Eyal in her mind then and known she needed to go see him. What she hadn't known then, but was sure now after 2 weeks on his boat with him, is that this is where she belonged. He had been there for her through the last 5 years whenever she needed him the most. She knew he would always be there for her. He knew her better than she knew herself, knew when to challenge her and when to let her be.

"I love you Eyal, and I want to be with you." she said to him and moved over to kiss him. When she took his hand to lead him below to make love to him there was no doubt in her mind.


End file.
